FALLEN FANFIC - Love Suicide
by NessieBlossom16
Summary: Gabrielle nunca teve uma vida fácil, mas quando muda de Shoreline Academy para Sword & Cross a sua vida fica tudo menos melhor. Gabrielle quanto mais tempo em Sword & Cross pior fica e nada faz com que isso melhor.
1. Shot In the Dark

_**PROLOGO**_  
_**SHOT IN THE DARK**_  
__  
_**Gabbe**_

Porque? Porque? Porque é que me tinha que acontecer isto? Porque a mim? Essas eram apenas algumas das perguntas que nao me saiam da cabeça. Porque eu?  
A minha cabeça doia-me como se eu tivesse uma ressaca, e como se alguem fizesse de proposito e berra-se nos meus ouvidos com toda a força nos seus pulmões.  
- Porque eu? - sussurei eu enquanto começava a cair-me lagrimas dos olhos, limpei o rosto, ja nem me lembrava da ultima vez que tinha chorado como hoje. Mas depois do que eu passei, todas as drogas, as mutilaçoes, as bebidas, as vezes em que fiz merda, tinha que ter o meu irmao ou outro gajo a ajudar-me.  
Eu admito que nunca fui la grande coisa de aturar, mas Daniel tambem nao tinha de me dizer aquela merda de desculpa, que raio de irmao faz isso. Ele é um monstro. Quando me lembrei disso chorei ainda mais e berrei bem alto, no meu quarto.  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - tantas memorias de sofrimento nesta vida. O bullying, a droga, os abusos, o alcool.  
_ - O que queres que eu faça? Ah?_  
_ - Quero que sejas a merda que nao tas a ser agora? Seu maricas. Enquanto estiver mais tempo no seu quarto, mais sofre. Sabe-se la o que vai fazer aseguir._  
Eu conseguia ouvir Daniel e outro gajo que nao conseguia recolher-se a voz, a falarem sobre mim, mesmo a sussurrar eu conseguia ouvilos muito bem.  
- EU CONSIGO OUVILOS, IDIOTAS - gritei para ver se se iam embora e deixar-me alone.  
- SE CONSEGUES OUVIRNOS, ENTAO ABRE A MERDA DESTA PORTA IMEDIATAMENTE! - gritou Daniel  
- ESTE QUARTO É MEU, POR ISSO SAO AS MINHAS REGRAS E EU ABRO ESTA PORTA SE EU QUISER! TU Ja nao mandas em mim. - berrei isto com tudo o que sentia no meu coraçao. Apesar de eu ainda ter 17 anos eu sabia muito bem o que queria da minha vida.  
Foi por essa mesma razao que me tranquei no quarto e fechei todas as janelas e apagei todas as fontes luz. Eu queria ficar sentadoa no escuro sozinhoa.  
Eles depois sussurraram mais alguma coisa que eu nao consegui percebi so sei é que, tinha a ver com a minha porta. Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde eles iriam conseguir abrir a porta. Esperemos apenas que seja mais tarde.  
Eu sabia o que queria fazer neste momento, por isso antes de me levantar, tentei lembrar-me de tudo pelo que eu passei nestes 17 anos de vida. As pessoas que perdi, a porcaria que fiz, os meus amigos, os meus inimigos, toda a gente ate pessoas que eu apenas conhecia de vista, e sabia que eles todos iam ser felizes assim que eu saisse daqui.  
Chorei ainda mais, mas nao sabia se era de felicidade ou de tristeza, so sabia e que estava a sorrir e acho que este nao era falso.  
Levantei-me do meu canto e caminhei ate a mesa de cabeçeira, abri a primeira gaveta e tirei de la a arma, que roubei a Daniel, a alguns meses atras. Reparei que so tinha uma bala. Era tudo o que eu precisava  
Levei a arma a cabeça e ela estava pronta para ser disparada. Eu tambem estava prontoa para fazer isto demorei algum tempo a perceber, mas era isto que iria acontecer, agora mesmo neste quarto, onde aconteceu tanta coisa. Mas bem isso agora sao aguas passadas. Pus o dedo no gatilho.  
Quanto ia primir o gatilho ouvi um baralho a vir da porta, e virei-me para ela ainda com a arma na mao. E foi ai que percebi, a porta tinha sido destrancada, se eu queria fazer isto tinha que ser agora.  
Estava prontoa quanto a porta abriu-se. Eu vi os olhos do meu irmao cheios de tristeza e remorços. Eu queria chorar e correr para ele, como quanto eramos pequenos. Mas era tarde demais.  
- Adeus Irmao - disse cheioa de tristeza.  
- GABBE NAO - gritou Daniel.


	2. Begins

**_PRIMEIRO CAPITULO_**  
**_BEGINS_**  
****  
**_1 ANOS E 3 MESES ATRAS_**  
**_SETEMBRO DIA 15_**

Gabrielle ia começar um novo ano escolar pela primeira vez, longe do seu irmão Daniel. Gabrielle estava muito feliz por ir para outra escola, outra turma, e muitas outras que ela estava ansiosa por começar.  
Como era o primeiro dia numa escola que ela nao conhecia, ela queria causar boa impresão para começar logo com novas amizades, então Gabrielle tinha que se vestir elegantemente e com umas das suas melhores roupas: cgi/set?id=57700779  
Gabrielle usava sempre o colar da borboleta desde que o seu pai o tinha comprado como presente, ele dizia que o colar lhe daria boa sorte, e sorte era o que ela precisava no seu primeiro dia de aulas.  
Quando pronta desceu as escadas para ir tomar o pequeno-almoço, a jovem sabia que a sua empregada Vivina iria fazer o seu preferido: bacon e ovos acompanhados por sumo de laranja natural. Vivina trabalha para a familia de Gabrielle desde que a jovem tinha 5 anos e elas sempre foram grandes amigas, Vivina tinha 19 anos ia fazer 20 no proximo mes, ela tinha sido obrigada a dexar os estudos por causa do abuso de drogas da sua mae, Vivina tinha que suportar a dor da sua propria abusar dela e passar metade do seu tempo a beber e a drogar-se. Quando o pai e mae de Gabrielle descobriram isto, deixaram a jovem passar a viver com eles em troca de tomar dos seus filhos, Vivina feliz com isso aceitou logo o trabalho de bom grato. Nessa altura Daniel tinha uma pequena paixão na jovem que tambem foi por isso que deixaram tomar conta dos seus filhos, porque de certeza que eles nao iam entregar os seus proprios filhos a um desconhecido qualquer, os pais só confiavam em Vivina.  
Apesar de empregada, Vivina era como uma irma mais velha para ambos Daniel e Gabrielle e tambem nao era uma empregada como umas pessoas tinha. Vivina tinha o seu proprio quarto gigantesco na mansão: wp-content/uploads/2008/11/quarto_  
tinha o seu proprio guarda roupa e vestiasse como quisesse, desde que nao fosse nada de esacherado.

Quando Gabrielle chegou a cozinha reparou que a sua mae Francesca, seu padrasto Steven e seu irmao Daniel ja estavam a tomar o pequeno almoço. Tambem que Vivina estava a sua espera para começar a comer, Vivina acordava as 06:00 para tomar o pequeno almoço ficar vestida e ter tudo pronto para quando Gabrielle e o resto da familia chegasem nao ter de esperar muito, Gabrielle nao se importava de esperar, mas a sua mae ja era de outra opiniao. Desde que o pai de Daniel e Gabrielle tinha morrido num acidente de avião que Francesca ja nao era a mesma, antes fazia de tudo para nao sair de casa e deixar os seus filhos, e todos os fins de semana os levava ao parque, mas agora era tudo diferente: passava todo o seu tempo livre com Steven, ignorava os filhos como se fossem estranhos na rua, so era vista ao pequeno almoço e ao jantar e durante o resto do dia ninguem sabia dela, Steven o padrasto nem queria saber se tivesse alguem em casa ele so falava com Francesca e as vez com Daniel quando era para saber de coisas que Vivina e Gabrielle ignoravam, Vivina quando precisava de alguma coisa e com Gabrielle nem sequer lhe dirigiu uma unica palavra durante um casamento de 7 anos com a sua mae.

Daniel era o que mais assustava Gabrielle durante o tempo que o pai deles tinha morrido, o jovem tinha 10 anos e tinha que tomar conta da irma, quando Vivina nao estava por perto e como a sua mae nem queria saber das proprias crianças, Daniel tinha que ser o adulto para Gabrielle que foi abusada pela mae durante 1 ano, o jovem ajudava a irma, mas quando os abusos eram piores ele quase que pegava numa arma para disparar a propria mae, se nao fosse Vivina a mae dos jovens nesta altura estaria num cemiterio. Por volta dos 15 anos os abusos tinham parado, mas Daniel tinha sempre a arma ao seu lado se por acaso aquilo acontecesse outra vez, se ouvesse alguem que na escola que se aproximase ate da sua irma para lhe fazer mal, Daniel começava logo a bater com toda a sua força, o jovem ja tinha sido expulso da mesma escola quase 7 vezes, e o motivo era sempre o mesmo: Gabrielle.  
Quando fez 17 o jovem começou a pedir a Francesca, a Steve e a Gabrielle para que ela mudasse de escola e quando completou 18 e Gabrielle 17 ele tive o seu desejo realizado. A jovem odiava a pessoa que o seu irmao tinha se tornado so para a proteger, ela as vezes tinha medo do proprio irmao e sabia que se isto coninuasse, Daniel ia acabar pior do ser expulso. Gabrielle quando ficava triste e com vontade de chorar adorava lembrar-se do seu irmao como era dantes do seu pai ter morrido. Daniel era um rapaz feliz que nao era capaz de fazer mal a uma mosca e aate lhe tinha dado a alcunha de "Gabbe" que Gabrielle adorava, mas desde entao as coisas ja nao eram iguais e a alcunha ter-se perdido, Gabbe lembrava-se de tudo e de como toda a familia lhe chamava Gabbe em vez de Gabrielle e agora so Vivina lhe chamava isso, mas era so quando estavam sozinhas porque Gabbe odiava que Daniel ouvisse aquela alcunha outra vez

- Hey acorda, o pequeno almoço esta na mesa - disse Vivina: cgi/set?id=57775062  
- Ok, calma ainda sao 7:15 tenho ate as 7:30 para acabar isto tudo - respondeu Gabbe  
- Tu devias fazer o que a Vivina diz, Gabrielle - disse cgi/set?id=58004487 com um tom de "Faz o que ela disse senao..."  
Gabbe olhou para Steven que estava a ler o jornal completamente desinteressando nao conversa, olho para Vivina que a olhou diretamente nos olhos como se tivesse a dizer: "Come va la, senao a tua mae passasse", e depois Gabbe atraveu-se a olhar para Daniel estava a tomar o pequeno almoço enquanto olhava para Gabbe como se dissesse: "Faz o que a Francesca diz porque eu nao te posso proteger para sempre...". Quando Gabbe olhou Daniel nos olhos viu escuridao por todo o lado, como se ele ja nao fosse o rapaz com quem ela cresceu, partilhou trisezas, sorrisos e tantas outras coisas.  
- O que foi? - perguntou Daniel: cgi/set?id=58872380  
- Nada - respondeu Gabbe um pouco envergonhada. Apesar de ela saber que o seu irmao nunca lhe faria mal, a jovem as vezes sentia que era so dizer uma coisa ao seu irmao, para que ele tira-se logo a sua arma e começase aos tiros contra tudo e mais alguma coisa.  
Passados 10 minutos toda a familia tinha acabado o pequeno almoço e cada um seguia o seu caminho. Vivina ia lavar e arrumar a loiça e depois ia as compras, Francesca e Steve iam com a limusine levar Steve ao seu trabalho, Daniel ia no seu carro para a sua escola Shoreline Academy e Gabbe ia de autocarro para a sua nova escola Sword & Cross. Antes de se dirigir para a paragem, a jovem ouve uma voz a chamar-lhe:  
- Gabrielle. - era Daniel, e pela cara dele, ele queria fazer uma pergunta a jovem.  
- Sim? O que foi?  
- Nao, e nada. Diverte-te na tua escola. - Daniel tinha insitado antes de responder, e a frase que tinha dito nao convecera Gabbe que era isso que Daniel queria dizer, ele tinha palavras escondidas e parecia nao estar disposto a mostra-las.  
- Ok, obrigado. - respondeu Gabbe dirigindo-se para a paragem. Apesar de saber que nao era aquilo que o seu rmao pretendia dizer, ela ficou feliz na mesma, porque sabia por mais que o seu irmao fosse ele adorava-a. E ao saber isso Gabrielle entrou no autocarro cheia de confiança e sabia que ia ter um dia espetacular na sua nova escola.


	3. New School Lots of Problems

**SEGUNDO CAPITULO**  
**NEW SCHOOL LOTS OF PROBLEMS**

**1 ANOS E 1 MESES ATRAS**  
**NOVEMBRO DIA 30.**

**Gabbe**

Tinha passado 3 meses desde que eu tinha entrando em Sword & Cross, uma das escolas mais famosas do país. Para deliquentes, pois claro. A minha mãe tinha que me mandar para uma escola cheia de drogados, tarados e putas. Quer dizer nem toda a gente desda escola é assim, mas a minha pelo menos é. Tenho saudades da minha antiga escola onde eu tinha amigos verdadeiros, nesta só porque sou bonita tenho bué tarados atras de mim. Eu quero a Shelby e o Miles de volta. Queria que eles tivessem aqui comigo para me ajudarem a passar por este ano horrivel, mas principalmente para me ajudarem com Luce.  
Luce era uma das putas mais famosa da escola, ela e as suas cadelas Penn e Molly mandavam nesta escola totalmente. Nunca faziam nada e só incomodavam quem queria aprender nas aulas (ou seja o meu caso) e mesmo assim tinham um comportamento excelente, e eu que tava sempre calada nas aulas e fazia sempre as coisas na aula e tinha sempre excelentes nos teste, tinha um comportamento médio porque eu as vezes disturbava as aulas. Pois claro eu sou a má da fita. QUE RAIVA.  
Eu acho que a única gaja de jeito nesta turma (sem contar comigo claro!) era Arriane. Claro que esta turma tinha mais moças, mas era todas seguidoras de Luce menos eu e Arriane, por isso acho que isso a tornava melhor que todas as outras. Mas não era só por causa de Luce que eu queria ter Shelby e Miles comigo outra vez, mas sim por causa de Cam.  
Não era que eu gostasse dele ou coisa parecida, mas ele tambem nao era feio. Ele era giro. Qual giro ELE ERA PERFEITO. Era tipo uma mistura de Zac Efron e Johnny Depp. Lindo, perfeito e só tinha um defeito.  
E era esse pequeno defeito que fazia com que eu preferise ficar trancada numa sala pequena como nos filmes de terror (e eu até sofro de clastrofobia), do que ficar ao lado dele nas aulas.  
Cameron era o namorado de Luce (ainda), mas sempre que ficava ao pé de mim nas aulas ou quando me encontrava nos intrevalos (a minha turma nao é uma das melhores, por isso só tinhamos intrevalos quando os outros alunos desta escola estavam a ter aulas.) é que os intrevalos sao os unicos momentos em que eu posso ficar longe de Luce e eu gosto de te-los em paz. Mas paz não é uma coisa comum nesta escola. Quando ouço a campainha para o intrevalo fico aliviada, como se me tivessem tirando 10 tijolos de cima de mim.  
Por isso vou ver se a rotina muda e logo que vejo Luce e as outras a sair do bloco e com o Cam ao lado dela, dirigo-me para a casa de banho lavar a cara para esconder a tristeza que tenho, se Lucinda me apanha-se a chorar agora nunca mais me deixaria em paz. Já chega te-la de aturar na escola e em casa. Sim, em casa tambem. Apesar de ela namorar com Cam, ela ia todos os dias a minha casa "passar" tempo com Daniel. E ela andava a fazer isto a sei la quanto tempo.

**FlashBack On**  
**Outubro dia 24**

Estava a ir para casa depois de um dia horrivel de escola graças a X pessoas e só queria ir para casa ficar na minha cama no computador até ser hora de jantar e só ver o focinho e Lucinda na segunda feira. Enquanto o autocarro nunca mais chegava a paragem ao pé de casa peguei no meu telemovel e comecei a ouvir música: watch?v=W7PXcM8R1EE , normalmente as viagens da escola até casa era mais rapidas e nunca precisei de ligar o telemovel, mas precisamente hoje havia um transito do caraças e a viagem nunca mais acabava. "É como se o transito me estivesse a afastar de casa o maior tempo possivel" pensei eu enquanto olhava pela janela "É totalmente impossivel, ainda por cima hoje que o dia correu tao lindo" suspirei, afinal aturar uma pessoa que nos odeia sem ter nenhuma razao especial o dia todo é aborrecido demais para mim. Enquanto ainda nao chegava a casa perguntei a mim propria se alguem la estaria. A mae e o Steven deviam estar sei la onde a fazer sei la o que e só voltariam as nao sei quantas da manha; a Vivina devia ter ido visitar a sua mae como fazia sempre as sextas a tarde, mas pelas horas ela devia estar quase a chegar; e Daniel ou devia estar na nossa casa com uma rapariga desconhecida ou entao na casa da tal rapariga.  
Quando cheguei a casa reparei que só o carro de Daniel se encontrava na garagem (como suspeitava), mas nao vi o carro da rapariga desconhecida o que achei estranho porque normalmente esta sempre o carro dela. Entao entrei em casa e subi as escadas ate ao quarto dele. Eu queria saber porque e que de manha ele disse que me ia buscar a escola e eu tinha acabado por vir de autocarro que só tinha decidido aparecer as 18 e tal.  
Quando cheguei ao quarto dele ouvi uns murmurios tanto dele como de outra pessoa, mas estava a dar uma musica muito alta e eu nao consiga perceber muita coisa. Entao resolvi bater a porta e como ninguem respondeu decidi abri-la.  
Quando a abri o choque foi pior do que eu imaginava, lá estava na cama Daniel e Luce completamente nus encima um do outro e o coberto estava no chao. Daniel devia ter pensado que como nao estava ninguem em casa, ele podia essas coisas nojentas sem ter de trancar a porta. Quer dizer ter sexo nao é nojento apenas mostra o que os homens e mulheres fazem, e se eles fazem isso é porque se amam. Ou entao quando nao sao satisfeitos pelos namorados. O que eu quero dizer é que o Daniel faz no seu quarto sou lhe diz respeito a ele. E ao seu médico. Mas se ele ter sexo com uma gaja pode ser, mas nao com Luce.  
Eu estava ali a um bom tempo e nenhum dos dois parecia saber que eu la estava e eu nao sabia o que fazer depois de ter visto essa imagem. Eu queria gritar ali mesmo, mas achei melhor nao, quer dizer "entre homem e mulher nao se mete a colher", mas tambem Lucinda nao era nenhuma mulher, ela era mais uma doença que quando te apanha mesmo que vas ao medico sei la quantas vezes nunca desaparece.  
Decidi que eu estava farta de ver eles a pinarem e resolvi ir-me embora e que depois falava com o meu irmao doente, e fechei a porta, devo te-la fechado a bruta porque ouvi eles a falarem:  
- Ouviste aquilo? - perguntou Daniel: cgi/set?id=69455906  
- Aquilo o que? - disse Luce: cgi/set?id=69454185  
- Tive a sensaçao de ter ouvido uma porta a bater.  
- Deve ter sido só imaginação tua. - disse Lucinda, depois de ter ouvido isto queria gritar "Não foi imaginação, foi a tua mana mais nova que vos apanhou", mas achei melhor. Se Lucinda ja me chatiava, nem queria saber o que ela faria que sou irma de Daniel.  
Resolvi ir para a sala ver tv para que as imagens saissem da minha cabeça, mas a meio do corredor de cima pensei "ele nunca mais vai sair dali até a mae chegar, porque nao dar-lhe ja um avanço?" e depois disso pensei em ter a sorte do meu lado para variar e entao deu o um berro enorme como fazia quando tinha 5.  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - pelo que percebi depois Daniel percebeu -se que eu tinha chegado a casa e ouvi mas uns barulhos que nao percebi e continuem a descer até chegar a sala.  
Eram umas 20:24 quando ouvi uma porta a ser destrancada, se a minha matematica esta correta, eu gritei as 19:48 e só destrancaram a porta agora isso da um total de 31 minutos, dele demora uns 10 minutos para se vestir, ela tambem demora 10 minutos (eu sei isto por causa do balneareo, Luce demora 10 minutos a vestir-se porque detesta andar com roupa de desporto durante muito tempo), o que sera que aconteceu durante 11 minutos de pausa? E ainda mais importante: sera que eu quero saber a resposta?  
Quando os ouvia a descer as escadas, fui para a cozinha para nao ter de ver a cara de Luce, mas mesmo assim tive a espreitar a porta para conseguir perceber o que eles diziam  
- Foi um tempo giro que passamos - disse Luce: cgi/set?id=69455247  
- Pois foi, havemos que repetir um dia. - disse Daniel: cgi/set?id=69456597 , piscando o olho a Luce.  
- O que? Tiveste sei la quantas gajas cá em casa e esta é a primeira a quem convidas para cá voltar? - disse eu: cgi/set?id=69452309 , sussurado para eles nao me ouvirem.  
- Claro, a qualquer altura fofo, tu tens o meu numero. - respondeu Luce devolvendo a piscar.  
- Tens a certeza que ir de taxi, sabes que te posso levar a casa.  
- O que? Só podes estar a gozar comigo? - voltei a sussurrar  
- Eu fico bem, já sou grandinha sabes? -. e dito isto Luce saiu da minha casa e a porta foi fechada.  
- Parabens agora tens mais uma cabra atras de ti. - disse irritada a sair da cozinha e entrando na sala  
- Quanto a que viste?  
- Muita coisa, mas a minha pergunta é que voces ambos demoram 10 minutos a vestir-se e isso dá um total de 20, mas a tua porta só foi aberta 31 minutos depois de eu ter gritando. O que é voces estiveram a fazer durante os outros 11 minutos?  
- Eu fiz-te uma pergunta. - disse Daniel a aumentar o seu tom de voz. - Quanto a que tu viste?  
- Eu vi o suficiente. - respondi no mesmo tom de voz que ele, eu nao admitia que Lucinda me fala-se assim, e iria admitir que ele me fizesse isso?  
- O que é tu foste fazer ao meu quarto?  
- Foi ver se estava alguem em casa. Porque normalmente tens sempre uma gaja atras de ti, mas como só vi o teu carro hoje, pensei que tivesses sozinho. Parece que me enganei  
- Tu nao tens nada de entrar no meu quarto sem autorização.  
- Entao quando es tu a entrar no meu?  
- ISSO É DIFERENTE - começou a gritar Daniel. Eu nao era a mesma rapariga que era a 9 anos atras e nunca mais voltaria a se-la.  
- É A MESMA COISA CARALHO  
Eu nunca tinha gritando com ele em toda a minha vida, mas eu ia deixar que ele anda-se por sim de mim como a minha própria mãe e padrastro faziam. Daniel levantou a sua mão e deu-me um estaladao na cara tao forte que eu até cai no chão. Quando dei por mim tinha lágrimas no olhos e ouvi a porta da entrada a a ser aberta e vi a Vivina: cgi/set?id=69458151 chocada pelo que tinha acontecido.  
- Gabbe desculpa, eu nao queria...  
- Daniel para o teu quarto imediatamente. JÁ! - ordenou Vivina enquanto me ajuda a alevantar do chão. Depois de Daniel ter subido as escadas sentamo-nos no sofá onde ela me tentou alcamar. Era como se Vivina soubesse do que eu tinha visto que levou a isto.

**FlashBack Off**  
**Novembro dia 30**

Depois deste horrivel flashback tive que lavar a cara outra vez. Quando sai da casa de banho, apareceu a única pessoa que eu nao queria ver agora: Cameron.

_**Arriane**_

- O que achas que vai acontecer a miuda nova? - perguntei a Roland, enquanto caminhavamos em direção ao bloco onde iriamos ter aulas.  
- O que é que isso interessa? Se ela conseguir sobreviver como tem feito até agora vai ficar tudo bem  
- Como se ela não te interessa-se, Roland eu conheço-te há anos. Achas que eu não consigo ver quando tas apaixonado?  
- Não é estar apaixonado, mas sim preocupado. Já viste as coisas que lhe fazem deste que ela cá poes os pes?  
- Sei muito bem disso, mas o que é queres que eu faça? Não posso protege-la para sempre de Luce, e tu tambem nao podes protege-la sempre de Cam.  
- Achas que eu não sei disso? Protege-mo-la deles por X razões, mas não pode ser para sempre. Por falar nisso como é que elas vão?  
- A Annabelle continua a dizer que se eu continuar por este caminho fico mais um ano nesta escola de merda, e Tess tá sempre com medo que eu faça uma porcaria qualquer. Eu acho que elas podiam confiar mais em mim.  
- Já disseste a Tess que ela podia ver cá, para estar sempre de olho em ti?  
- Por favor. A última coisa que eu quero para Tess é que ela saia de Dover Academy e vanha para a fabulosa Sword & Cross? O que é que andas-te a fumar?  
- A mema coisa que tu. Tens horas?  
- São quase 10:30 porque?  
- Merda. - Roland começou a correr. - Mexe-te.  
- Pera ai. - Claro que eu sabia porque é que ele começou a correr para o bloco. Era por volta destas horas que Cam costuma ir visitar a Gabrielle. Quando chegamos lá estavam Cam a preciosar Gabrielle contra a parede ao lado da porta da casa de banho. Ele quando quer um coisa nunca desiste dela.  
- O que vais fazer hoje Roland? - sussurei-lhe  
- O que queres dizer com isso? - ele respondeu, eu ia empurrado pra ao pe deles mas foi ai que Cam começou a falar.  
- Porque é que ainda resistes ao meus avanços. Porque é que não fazes como as outras e desistes? É por eu namorar com Luce? Fofa, ela já passou a história. Não é como se ela nunca tivesse estado com mais do que um gajo, não é verdade, Gabrielle?  
- Como é que sabes disso? - perguntou a rapariga, enquanto Cam passava uma das suas mãos pela cintura dela.  
- Eu sei muito bem o que ela faz como o teu irmão Daniel, se não me engano no nome.  
- Roland não achas que está nao hora de fazer alguma coisa?  
- Ainda não. Pera um pouco. - eu confiava em Roland com a minha vida, mas não com a da Gabrielle.  
- Tu não sabes de nada sobre o meu irmão. - dito isto ela cospiu-lhe na cara. Cam não tinha gostando nada disso e presionou-se mais contra ela, e com a mão a que antes tinha tado na cintura dela, foi até a bergilha das calças da rapariga e abriu-a.  
- Roland! - eu já estava a ficar nervosa. eu sabia muito bem o que aconteceria se isto continua-se.  
- Pera.  
- Por favor, outra vez não. Por favor. - Gabrielle suplicava com a sua vida. Desde que ela tinha cá entrando nesta escola que Cam andava atras dela, e quando nem eu ou Roland podessemos ajuda-la, Cam chegava nao a viola-la, mas sim a bater um pouco e a fazer-lhe outras coisas como rasgar um pouco da roupa de ambos, como se mostra-se aos outros gajos, que ele era o mestre desta escola.  
- Não gosto nada de raparigas que não fazem o que eu quero, quando eu o quero. E tu mais do que ninguem devias saber isso. - dito isto ele baixou tambem a sua bergilha, se eu não fizesse nada, ela iria ser violada de vez.  
.- Roland! - quase gritei ao chamar-lhe.  
- Vai!  
- Finalmente! - quando finalmente consegui autorizaçao de avançar começei por empurrar Cam para longe dela.  
- Tu outra vez? Não achas que era mais fácil fazer o que eu quero e deixar a Gabrielle comigo? - Cam disse com um sorriso sarcastigo no labios.  
- Tu nunca faz fazer mais mal a esta pobre rapariga. - disse levantando a minha voz e metendo-me entre Gabrielle e Cameron, eu nunca teve medo dele, e não seria agora que teria. - Só porque a Lucinda nao te quer mais foder, nao quer dizer que tenhas que andar pelos corredos a violar novatas.  
Cameron chegou-se mais ao pé de mim e sussurou palavras que apenas eu e Gabrielle pudessemos ouvir: - Nem tu, nem Roland irão conseguir protege-la para sempre. Ira chegar o dia em que nenhum dos dois puderá aparecer, e nessa altura e apanho-a. - dito isto ele foi-se embora do bloco e Roland vei-o para ao pé de nós.  
- Voces estao bem?  
- Eu estou, mas entao e tu Gabrielle? - perguntei-lhe mesmo sabendo a resposta  
- Estou melhor agora, obrigada.  
- Não tas não. Depois daquilo por o que acabaste de passar, ninguém estaria bem. - eu nao queria gritar com ela depois do que ela passou, mas o meu instito falou mais alto desta vez. - Eu sou tua amiga, a única amiga que alguma vez teras nesta porra de escola, por isso podes parar de me mentir.  
- Arriane  
- Nao ela tem razao. Voces sao as únicas pessoas que ficam do meu lado, nao interessa qual situaçao. Eu pelo menos devia dizer-vos a verdad...  
- Olha só quem é ela - gritou Luce dirigindo-se a nós.  
- Lucinda importas-te de voltar noutra altura agora n... - fui interrompida  
- Cala-te Arriane que a conversa ainda nao chegou a sanita  
- O que? Ora sua... - Roland agarrou-me o ombro.  
- Agora Gabrielle uma conversa entre nos as duas. Se te volto a ver ao pé de Cameron eu parto-te essa tua cara percebes?  
- Entao quer dizer que tu podes foder com o meu irmão, mas Cameron nem pode estar ao meu lado? - Gabrielle era esperta, mas estava a por areia a mais na sua camionete ao ter falando daquela maneira com Lucinda. Eu nao tinha problemas em falar com ela e talvez bater-lhe pela piada. Mas a novata devia ter mais cuidado no que diz.  
- O que é que me acabaste de dizer, sua puta? - Luce deu um estalandao em Gabrielle logo acabou de falar, eu já tinha ido partir-lhe a cara, mas Roland continuava a agarrar-me o ombro.  
Quando dou por mim, vejo Luce deitada no chão com uma marca vermelha na cara e com os seus óculos partidos. Pensei tinha sido Roland a fazer aquilo, mas quando olhei para ele, ele estava tambem supriendido. Tinha sido Gabrielle, a novata que nao fazia mal nem a uma mosca, tinha acabado de dar um estaladao na cara de Luce com tambem força que ela até caiu.  
- Nem o meu irmão, nem nunca ninguem me chamou de puta. Tu nao ias ser a primeira.  
- Isso foi tao fixe - disse, eu tinha ficado sem palavras para isto.  
- Senhorita Gabrielle! Nesta escola nao permintimos violencia, principalmente na nossa melhor aluna - disse a Miss Sophia a diretora desta escola. - Voce vai imediatamente para o meu gabinente para tratar-mos da sua expulsão.  
- O que?  
- Miss Sophia, voce nao pode fazer isto. - falou Roland  
- Pois nao, é completamente injusto. Foi ela que começou, por lhe chamar de puta.  
- Menina Arriane, nada me más educações nesta escola, voce e o senhor Roland dirigam-se para a vossa aula e digam que tanto Lucinda como Gabrielle nao irao a aula.  
- Sim senhora. - depois de isto Miss Sophia foi com Luce para a enfermaria da escola. - Esta mulher da-me uma raiva. E ainda por cima vais ser expulsa por uma coisa que tu nem começas-te.  
- A vida é injusta. Bem é melhor eu dirigir-me para o gabinente dela.  
- Boa sorte, iras precisar bem dela. - Roland disse ido em direção a sala.  
- Quem me dera ir na tua vez, eu já to habituada a coisas como esta. Boa Sorte Gabrielle.  
- Obrigada, e já agora podes me tratar por Gabbe.  
- Sim, senhorita Gabbe. - por mais que eu deseja-se ir na vez dela, Gabbe conseguia tornar as coisas más em boas e isso é uma coisa que irem sempre admirar nela. Esperemos apenas que o que a Sophia lhe dizer não faça com que os cortes nos seus pulsos voltei a aparecer, detestaria voltar a ve-los.


	4. Begining of a New Life

**_TERCEIRO CAPITULO_**  
**_BEGINING OF A NEW LIFE_**  
****  
**_PRESENTE_**  
**_SETEMBRO DIA 15_**  
****  
**_Gabbe_**

Pois claro que eu tinha que voltar a escola Sword & Cross este ano, tambem estava cansada de ficar em casa, desde que eu fui expulsa no ano passado dia 30 de novembro se estou certa e como estava quase no fim desse periodo a diretora decidiu que que eu devia ir para casa imediatamente e que devia voltar no segundo periodo fresca e com vontade de me portar como uma senhora da minha idade devia. BULLSHIT  
No segundo periodo nem chegava a por os pes naquela escola, nao que tivesse doente ou coisa parecida, so nao gostava de la ir, e tambem quem e que me obrigaria a ir? A minha mae e o Steven estavam ocupados demais com o que eles faziam do que comigo (grande supresa), Vivina anda desapontada comigo por ter sido expulsa e eu recuso-me a falar com Daniel desde o dia 24 de outubro do ano passado, alias a unica altura em que eu o via era durantes as refeicoes, quando eu vinha a elas, pelo menos. De resto eu ficava o dia todo no meu quarto, a ouvir musica, no computador, a ver televisao, etc. No terceiro periodo fui a escola a meio do mes de maio e como as ferias comecavam a 15 de junho, digamos que nao ia la muitas vezes mesmo assim. Quando descobriram que chumbei por faltas toda a gente ficou supreendida, mas e que ficaram mesmo supreendidos a minha mae, o Steven, o Daniel, a Vivina ate mesmo a Arriane, o Roland, o Cameron e a Luce, e o resto da minha turma tambem. Eu sinceramente nem percebi o porque de tanta supresa, desde tinha sido expulsa que era um milagre eu aparecer na escola, e sinceramente eu nao era a santinha que era a uns tempos atras, que tinham medo de tudo e mais alguma coisa.  
E como antes era um milagre eu ir a escola, agora eu tinha que ir de boleia pra la. E como toda a minha familia esta sempre ocupada para dar tres quartos horas sobre mim, agora tenho que ir com a uma das pessoas que eu mais odeio neste momento. O meu mano grande Daniel. Espetaculo. Just Great  
Esta viagem e estremamente aborrecida. Eu nao falo com ele, neste caso recuso-me e ele fica calado a guiar o seu carro como se fosse todo normal na vida. Eu apenas estava deitada no banco de tras do carro, e com as minhas pernas contra a janela, mas de resto esta tudo bem certo? Eu estava-me a aborrecer tanto que como eu sabia que o Daniel nao ia comecar a falar tao cedo decidi ouvir musica aos berros num dos meus telemoveis: watch?v=PJeqV9vCV1Y , a musica por acaso nao era ma, e tambem se eu tinha que ir a escola, mais vale ouvir algum que nao me fizesse adormercer ate la.

**_Daniel_**

Eu estava muito preocupado com Gabrielle mas o que e que eu podia fazer? Ela recusava-se a falar comigo, perferia ficar em casa a fazer nada do que ir a escola, sempre que tentava falar com ela ignorava-me completamente como se eu estivesse a falar com uma parede, mal saia do seu quarto depois das aulas, quase nunca comia e acho que o pior de tudo e que tinha se voltado a cortar nos pulsos. Quando ela era pequena era tao fragil, incapaz de magoar uma borboleta, mas depois ficou assim a cortar os pulsos, a faltar as aulas. Gabrielle ja nem parecia ser a irma que eu conhecia. Mas tambem quem sou eu para falar disso? Quando andavamos os dois em Shoreline Academy, ela passava o tempo todo com Miles e Shelby, mas quando me via ia sempre ter comigo, ou entao obrigava-me a ir com ela para ao pe dos outros. Quando e que esta mudanca de atitude comecou? Quando ela foi obrigada a ir para Sword & Cross ou quando eu apontei uma arma a cabeca da minha propria mae, por andar a abusar de Gabrielle? Eu sinceramente acreditava mais que tinha sido culpa minha. Ela comecou a fechar-se mais no seu quarto depois daquele dia, e era raro depois ver um sorrisso na sua cara.  
Mas ela continuava a ser minha irma, e eu tinha que remediar as coisas com ela, mesmo que para isso eu tenha que ser infeliz num momento da minha vida.  
Por ela continua a ser a minha pequena irma Gabbe.  
Quando chegamos a um sinal de stop aproveitei para comecar a falar com ela, mas pois claro que ela tinha que estar a ouvir musica em alto berros, entao peguei numa coisa pequena, um pedaco de papel que por algum motivo estava no meu carro, amachuquei o papel ate ficar como uma bola e atirei-o a cabeca, se ainda bem a conheceu, uma coisa daquelas ia chama-la a atencao decerteza.

**_Gabbe_**

Eu estava sossegada no meu lugar a ouvir a minha musica, quando levo com uma coisa na cara, entao abro os olhos e olho pro chao, foi a porra dum papel, mas porque haveria Daniel de me amandar com um papel?  
- O que foi? - disse tirando os fones dos ouvidos.  
- Queria falar contigo sobre uma coisa. - Ate achei estranho ser Daniel a comecar com a conversa, normalmente tinha que ser eu a tomar a iniciativa (uma coisa que eu ia fazer), mas mesmo assim achei estranho. Isso nao era uma coisa dele.  
- Sobre? - mesmo supreendida tinha que parecer desinteressada no assunto, por isso fui a minha mala e peguei num livro que andava a ler a algum tempo, nao era nada mau, neste caso ate era giro. E era sobre uma coisa sobrenatural, o que ajudava mais no meu caso.  
- Mas o que e que tu estas a ler?  
- O que foi? So porque chumbei ja nao posso ler e isso? - eu estava a coemcar a achar que desde que eu tinha chumbado e supreendido toda a gente, que as pessoas pensavam que eu ja nao sabia ler nem escrever, como se eu fosse um bebe acabando de nascer.  
- Nao foi nada disso que eu disse. So perguntei o que estavas a ler.  
- A serie Fallen de Lauren Kate. E sobre uma rapariga chamada Lucinda que se apaixona por um anjo caido chamado Daniel, mas o amor que eles tem e proibido e Lucinda sempre que reencontra Daniel acaba por morrer, o que e bue chato, e tambem a outro gajo que gosta dela chamando Cameron e ele e o Daniel sao irmaos, mas tu so sabes disso no terceiro livro ou assim. E Lucinda e Daniel querem mudar a historia para que em vez de ela morrer, que eles possam ficar juntos, e eles fazem isso com a ajuda dos outros anjos caidos do lado da luz neste caso a Gabrielle, a Arriane e a Annabelle e os do lado da escuridao que sao o Cameron, o Roland e a Molly. - explique tudo a Daniel o mais resumido que consegui, mas porque o tinha feito? Ele nunca se interessou por mim nem em nada que eu fizesse, por haveria de se interessar num livro que eu gostasse?  
- E quantos livros dessa serie tu ja leste?  
- Entao existem cinco livros. O primeiro Fallen, o segundo Torment, o terceiro Passion, este e o quarto e ultimo Rapture e depois a um entr chamado Fallen in Love. Porque e que queres saber?  
- Para um dia me emprestares para eu ler, parece ser uma serie gira e interessante. - apos ele ter dito isto, eu tive que fazer um pequeno esforco para nao corar, era a primeira vez que Daniel se interessa por uma coisa que eu tambem gostasse. E eu tinha que admitir que a sensacao era calorosa.  
Quando dei por mim ja estava a porta da escola e Daniel estava a espera que eu sai-se do carro, mas a minha vontade de sair era mais que nenhuma, eu tinha desaparecido a dias na escola, e depois tinha que ser obrigada a voltar para um sitio onde ninguem queria saber de mim, bem toda a gente nao eu ainda tinha a Arriane e o Roland, mas tambem quem me garante que eles passaram de ano e que agora nunca mais nos iremos ver. Porque eu tinha o mesmo horario que no ano passado, o que quer dizer que nao podia mais ve-los durante os intrevalos. Eu estou cheia de saudades de Arriane, das suas maluqueiras e como ela me defendi-a e como ela era a minha unica amiga neste sitio nojento.  
- Quero ir para casa. Deixa-me ir para casa. - pedi a Daniel, eu ja sabia que ele ia responder que nao e mais qualquer coisa, mas eu sinceramente estava a sentir-me enjoada, como se eu pudesse desmaiar a qualquer momento assim que eu sai-se do carro.  
- Tu sabes muito bem que eu nao posso fazer isso. - quando ele falou, eu senti tristeza na sua voz.  
- Ok. - mesmo que eu continua-se a teimar para ele me levar a casa, eu sabia que eu tinha que ir para a escola e que Daniel ia se certeficar que isso acontecia, por isso resolvi logo concordar. Sai do carro e encostei-me a janela do carro para falar com Daniel: cgi/set?id=74367233 - Ainda me vens buscar quando sair ou tens outras coisas para fazer?  
- Sais a que horas?  
- Hoje devo sair as 15:05.  
- Devo conseguir vir, eu acho que a consulta e so as 16:30 - eu nao podia deixar de sorrir, sim claro eu ainda nao tinha la grande coisa com o meu irmao e claro que eu ainda nao o tinha perdoado por ele andar a dormir com Luce, mas se ele me viesse buscar a escola, ia ser como nos velhos tempos, antes de Luce, antes das consultas mensais, e antes de Sword & Cross. Quando ia sair de ao pe da janela, parei um tempo e vi que Daniel estava a ver se eu entrava na escola, mas mesmo assim voltei-me para ele e beijei-o na cara, uma coisa que nao fazia desde que o meu pai morreu. Depois disso continuem em direcao a escola, nem me dei ao trabalho de olhar para Daniel, eu sabia que ele estava tao supreendido como eu. Mas hoje especialmente eu estava feliz, tinha metade do meu irmao de volta e ate agora a minha vida que antes tinha dado um 360, agora voltava rapidamente para os 180 normais que sempre existiram.

**_Arriane_**

- Sera que ela vem hoje? Quer dizer ela no ano passado falta "quase" 24 horas por dia, nunca ca vinha.  
- Mas porque e que tu estas tao stressada por isso? Nao ouviste o que Luce disse? A tua amiga de peito Gabbe vem hoje decerteza, tendo em conta que ela agora e obrigada a vir e tudo. - disse Roland: cgi/set?id=74367567 tentado sem sucesso acalmar-me. Eu sinceramente nao estava preocupada que Gabbe nao viesse hoje, mesmo que ela seja minha amiga. Eu: cgi/set?id=74365226 estava preocupada porque a ultima vez que a tinha visto, ela estava pior que antes, eu posso nao saber pelo que ela esta a passar, mas nao quero que nada de mau lhe aconteca. Os seus cortes na ultima vez, tinham aumentado, antes era tipo um ou dois por braco, mas na ultima vez tinha aumentado para cinco ou seis num braco e quase dez no outro. Tava a ficar com medo, porque se eles ainda tivessem aumentado mais, eu nao sei o que haveria de fazer por ela.  
- Eu stressada? Entao e tu, hein? Tu finges que nao queres saber dela, mas a Gabbe esta sempre no teu pensamento, uma vez quando adormeceste na minha casa, estavas a murmurar o nome dela e tudo. Por isso deixa de pensar que sou so eu que estou a stressar, porque tu tambem estas. - mal acabei de falar a cara de Roland ficou vermelha, mas e que ficou mesmo vermelha, ele quase parecia um tomate.  
- Pronto, esta bem. Eu calo-me com isso. Mas tu queres mesmo que ela va la ao bar? Nao achas que isso pode tornar algumas coisas piores?  
- Claro que nao, porque haveriam de ficar piores? Depois do que ela passou, e de ter faltando a tantos acontecimentos na escola que ela perdeu como toda a gente da escola ter chamado de puta a Luce por ela ter engravidando, a humilhacao que Cam levou por isso e outras coisas assim, a Gabbe merece uma pequena festa para aliviar o stress que ela tanto carrega.  
- Ok, se tu o dizes.  
- E tu tambem vais connosco. - ele vai mandar vir com isso em 3, 2, 1  
- Desculpa? - mesmo a tempo , para nao variar. - Porque e que tenho que ir com voces?  
- Porque tu sabes que eu quando la vou saiu sempre bebeda demais para conduzir, e tu que sabes controlar o teu alcool es o exemplo perfeito para conduzir hoje a noite.  
- Mas quem e que te disse que a Gabbe nao sabe controla o seu alcool?  
- Ah dah, e a primeira vez que ela vai beber, como e que o vai controlar? Hum? Explica-me a tua logica Roland.  
- Ok, cala-te com isso ja percebi. Eu vou. - A vitoria e minha, outra vez. Uma coisa boa no Roland e que ambos conseguimos nos suportar e isso e uma coisa boa para a nossa amizade. Tambem era giro saber que ele ia connosco ao bar porque Gabbe tambem ia, eu conhecia o Roland muito bem para saber que ele nao ia a aquele bar, nem mesmo comigo ele ia, mas como os meus "poderes" de ter a mania que sou cupido resultam sempre ele vem. Agora so tenho que convencer a minha pequena amiga Gabbe a vir connosco, e isso ia ser super facil.  
Por falar em Gabbe: cgi/set?id=74364795, acabei de a ver a sair dum carro, deve ser o carro do irmao, o carro por acaso era giro, mas agora tratado de assuntos mais importantes.  
- A tua apaixonada chegou, Roland. Que tal irmos comprimenta-la? Que me dizes?  
- Tu e a tua boca grande nao sabes estar caladas? - amostrei-lhe a minha lingua, eu nao tinha uma boca grande, so gostava de ser cupido e tambem quem nesta escola me ouviria? Sinceramente.  
- Como se alguem me ouvisse, estao todos preocupados com Luce e a beijar-lhe a cu para darem alguma importancia a nos os tres. E tambem achas mesmo que Gabbe nao vai dar alguma importancia se souber que tu gostas... - calei-me logo que cheguei ao pe dela e dei-lhe um abraco, tipo bue grande. - Gabbe! Fofinha, querida, amiga do meu coracao.  
- Pronto Arriane, acalma-te antes que a sufoques  
- Huh? A pois. Desculpa Gabbe, mas ja nao te via a algum tempo, e este abraco foi para compensar o tempo perdido.  
- Nao faz mal, eu compreendo-te Arriane. E tambem tive imensas saudades tuas, mas claro que o problema foi meu. - Ela disse com um sorriso nos labios. - Vejo que ninguem teve assim tantas saudades minhas como tu.  
- Pois. - disse Roland, 3 segundos antes de eu lhe dar um murro no ombro e outro na barriga para ele me deixar falar.  
- O Roland tambem teve saudades tuas, so que ele e muito macho men para admitir. - falando isto vi que Gabbe estava a corar, e depois para Roland que quando viu Gabbe a corar tambem o fez, hum. Sera que eu tinha que me armar em cupido com estes os dois? Espero que sim, parece ser uma experiencia interessante. - E os outros tambem tiverem, bem todos nao alguns, como a Penn e a Molly, o que me supreendeu bastante, elas terem saudades tuas.  
- Uau, e que mais eu perdi nesta escola?  
- Perdeste tanta coisa. Uma delas foi que quando toda a gente descobriu que Luce estava gravida dum homem que nao era o Cam, neste caso o teu mano, toda a gente lhe comecou a chamar de puta e mais sei la o que, e quase ninguem ficou do lado dela. - Contei-lhe a coisa que Gabbe devia mais querer saber, mesmo que Luce fosse ser a sua nova "irma", eu duvido que Gabbe ja a tivesse perdoando por o que ela fez. - E por falar no diabo. Ai vem Lucinda: cgi/set?id=74365727.  
- Ola Gabrielle. - disse Luce ignorando-me completamente e falando com a sua voz de sinica. - Vejo que voltaste para a escola, espero que desta vez seja para ficar.  
- Bem, tendo em conta que estas gravida de 8 meses, eu acho que sei proteger-me de ti muito bem. E pelo que ouvi dizer, tu ja nao es la grande ameaca nesta escola, porque nem sequer as tuas amigas Penn e Molly ficaram do teu lado. Sua grande puta de merda. - Ui, essa a mim ate doeu.  
- Tens sorte, eu ter o filho do teu irmao dentro de mim, porque senao nem sabes o que eu te faria. - dito isto ela foi se embora para o predio onde ia ter aulas.  
- Ah, eu era para te contar isto quando chegasses, mas esqueci-me. Eu e o Roland tambem chumba-mos e isso quer dizer que somos da tua turma. Yeah.  
- A serio? - ela estava mesmo supreendida, nao posso dizer que tambem nao ia ficar, se eu tivesse faltando o mesmo que ela tinha.  
- Ya, eu nao era capaz de te deixar sozinha numa turma nova em alguem que tu conheces. - quando acabei de falar dei-lhe outro abraco, mas desta vez com menos forca, claro. - E o Roland so chumbou porque ele nao tinha outra coisa que fazer na vida, sem contar com uma certa garina.  
- Ok, chega de love moment, vamos mas e para as aulas antes que comece a tocar. - falou Roland comecando a andar a minha frente e de Gabbe.  
- Ai, que mal humorado. Olha Gabbe, quando saires das aulas, tens alguma coisa planeada?  
- Acho que nao porque?  
- Porque estava a pensar em levantar-te a ti e ao mal humorado ali ao fundo, a um bar ao pe da minha casa. Que dizes?  
- Mas eu mal sei onde e que e a tua casa. - ela disse ficando com um look sad na sua cara  
- Por isso mesmo a que eu quero que quando sairmos da escola venhas comigo as compras, depois para a minha casa e depois ficamos la a espera do Roland para irmos todos juntos.  
- Se e assim, acho que nao havera grande mal feito.  
- Claro que nao, e aproveitamos para passar tempo juntas, o que e sempre bom.  
- Ok, eu vou.

**_Gabbe_**

Uma hora antes de sair da escola, lembrei-me que tinha que telefonar ao meu irmao para que ele nao me viesse buscar a escola, mas eu estava a meio da aula e nao me apteceia nada mandar-lhe uma mensagem, porque ele decerteza que nao a iria vez, mas pronto tenho que tentar alguma coisa:  
_ "Hoje quando sair da escola das 15:05_  
_ nao me venhas buscar porq eu vou as_  
_ compras com uma amiga minha e_  
_ depois vou pra casa dela ok?"_  
Esperemos que resulte. Fiquei um bom tempo a espera de receber uma mensagem dele, e depois como por magia, ele respondeu:  
_ "Ok, mas se houver algum_  
_ prob telefonas que eu vou-te_  
_ buscar"_  
So de pensar que a alguns dias parecia que ele dava tudo para nao ser meu irmao e agora, ate me quer ir buscar.  
Quando acabaram as aulas eu e Arriane fomos logo em direcao as lojas, eu ja tinha saido com a Shelby e com o Miles, mas a Arriane era totalmente diferente deles, sabe-se la a que bar ela me levaria. E tambem sabe-se la se nao haviam la alguns gajos giros, e por falar em gajos, ainda nao tinha visto Cameron desde o ano passado, eu sabia que ele devia estar, quer dizer nao era normal ele faltar as aulas. Estranho, mas mesmo assim, talvez seja melhor eu nao ve-lo durante uns tempos. Talvez ele tenha mudado e ja tenha uma nova namorada ou talvez nao e eu nao o ter visto hoje foi pura sorte.  
Quando chegamos a casa de Arriane a primeira coisa que ela fez foi procurar alguma na sua cozinha para comer-mos, sinceramente eu estava a ficar com um bocado de fome, mas tambem ja era quase 19:30 e normalmente era por esta hora que na minha casa ja estavamos a jantar. Arriane voltou com umas batatas de pacote e umas bolachas com chocolate e outras coisas, e ficamos ali a ver tv enquanto comiamos, acho que era o canal da fox que estavamos a ver e acho que a serie era o American Horror Story, o que era uma boa serie por acaso, cheia de terror e mais sei la o que, apesar de eu gostar mais de a ver durante a noite, tambem foi giro ve-la com a Arriane. Quando ja nao queriamos mais fomos para o quarto dela e vestir algumas das centenas de roupas que compramos, normalmente eu odiava ir as compras, porque a minha mae queria que eu compra-se uma coisa mais feminina e mais rosa e toda pipi, o que no meu caso era nojento. Mas com Arriane era totalmente diferente, se eu gostasse duma peca de roupa, ela obrigava-me a exprimenta-la imediantamente e ficasse bem comprava-a, se nao ficasse havia mais roupas noutras lojas. Foi mesmo um dia em cheio  
- Eu estou ridicula. - disse eu, vendo-me ao espelho do quarto de Arriane, e recusando-me a sair de la.

**_Arriane_**

- Eu estou ridicula. - ouvi Gabbe a dizer a dizer do meu quarto enquanto esperava por ela na sala.  
- Va la deixa-me ver. Decerteza que nao pareces um palhaco.  
- Eu disse que estava ridicula, nao armada em palhaco.  
- E nao e a mesma coisa?  
- Nao interessa eu nao saiu desta casa assim vestida. Recuso-me. - pois claro que ela recusava, honestamente eu estava a ficar sem paciencia, porque e que ela comprou essas roupas se se ia achar uma palhaca? Ah pois, he he he, fui eu que a a obriguei a compra-las. Mas ela tambem podia ter dito que nao as queria, a espera ela disse, bem agora nao ha nada a fazer.  
- Gabbe, primeiro que tudo esta casa e minha por isso as de sair a bem ou a mal.  
- Ainda nao me vais obrigar  
- Gabbe va la, o Roland esta quase a chegar e eu gostava de ja estivessemos prontas quando ele batesse a porta. Senao ele nunca mais se cala com o eu estar sempre atrasada e sei la mais o que.  
- Isso... nao me interessa nada. Eu nao saiu daqui assim vestida, por isso devolve-me as minhas roupas.  
- Eu nao sei onde as pus. - disse dando um pontape no saco onde se encontravam a roupas dela, para esconde-lo debaixo do meu sofa. - Dou-te duas opcoes ok? Ou sais dai agora a bem, ou sais dai agora a mal  
- Eu prefiro a terceira opcao, ficar aqui ate amanha.  
- Ok ja chega, isto ja chateia. - apos ter falado dei um pontape na porta do meu quarto, a porta tambem tao cedo nao se iria partir e eu ja tinha andado a dar ali uns pontapes durante a minha infancia. Ah, bons momentos. - Ves? Tu nem tas mal vestida e tu tambem tens 17 anos, esse e o ano da loucura, tens que aproveitar a vida ao maximo, quem sabe quando podes ter outra chance pra voltar a fazer a mesma escolha.  
- Pronto, ta bem, tens razao.E eu saiu do teu quarto e vou com voces como prometi. Feliz?  
- Claro. - depois ouvimos batidas na minha porta, o que so podia significar uma coisa. - O Roland chegou, vamos?  
- Bora. - Gabbe respondeu e fomos em direcao a porta.

**_Roland_**

Quando cheguei a casa de Arriane ouvi uns gritos vindos de dentro e entao bati a porta, mas ninguem abriu grande supresa, para nao variar sempre que eu vinha a casa dela, havia sempre gritos, ai deus, porque e que tive que me dar com esta maluca.  
- Dou-te duas opcoes ok? Ou sais dai agora a bem, ou sais dai agora a mal. - so faltava as duas opcoes, credo, eu ali a porta, para que elas me deixasem entrar e, pois claro que elas estavam a discutir.  
- Eu prefiro a terceira opcao, ficar aqui ate amanha. - e agora vem o pontape  
- Ok ja chega, isto ja chateia. - e ouvi num pontape na porta e decerteza que era o quarto de Arriane. Suspirei, honestamente, eu conheco a Arriane deste a primaria, e claro que a adorava e ela era uma boa amiga sempre a pensar nos outros antes de si mesma, mas o que a porta do quarto dela sofria, as vezes ate mim me doi-a.  
Quando deixei de ouvir gritos decidi voltar a bater a porta tambem era umas 20:37, eu sabia que Arriane nao gostava de ir para aquele bar cedo, mas mesmo assim eu gostava de la chegar antes das 21. E uns segundos depois finalmente a porta foi aberta.  
- Podias ter feito como nos e ter mudado de roupa, Roland - falou Arriane: cgi/set?id=74366988 logo que me viu, ate ficaria admirado se nao houvesse insulto. - Podias ter batido a porta mais cedo, sabes que ja sao quase 21?  
- O que? Eu achei sei la quanto minutos atras e ate bati a porra da porta, mas voces as duas estavam ao berros uma com a outra que ate se ouvia ca fora, e nao ouviram nada.  
- Olha, quem fala, seu grande...  
- Arriane chega. Desculpa Roland, mas a culpa foi minha de me ter fechado no quarto dela. - ouvi Gabbe: cgi/set?id=74366606 a interromper Arriane. Ela por acaso estava muito gira, e vestida daquela maneira e a quase mostrar os seus "dotes". Mas se Arriane me visse a corar como estava, ela nunca mais se iria calar com isso.  
- Podemos ir andado? Eu gostava de la chegar antes de amanha - dito isto fomos em direcao ao meu carro, e continuamos a viagem em silencio, principalmente eu, como Gabbe e Arriane estavam no banco de tras, digamos que era raro elas estarem caladas. E finalmente chegamos. Ja se ouvia a musica de onde estavamos e tudo: watch?v=afvA1UpGd0Q , eu vinha ca raramente, mas quando vinha era mesmo so para beber.  
- cLuB X? Nunca ouvi falar. - disse Gabbe  
- Claro que nao, tiveram que mudar o nome, acho que a policia os obrigous a fechar, senao iam todos presos. - falou Arriane, ela sabia mesmo tornar a mas situacoes, muitas vezes piores. Se a Gabbe ja nao queria vir aqui vestinda a maneira que estava, entao agora queria voltar para casa ainda mais depressa.  
- O que? Arriane, tu sabias disso e mesmo assim troceste-me ca?  
- Tinha que ser. Tinhamos que celebrar o teu retorno, temos que fazer esta noite melhor que todas as outras, na tua vida. Agora anda. - disse Arriane agarrando-me e a Gabbe pelo braco e a levar-nos para ao pe do bar.  
- Mas tu importas-te de me largar, eu sei o meu caminho pra o bar. - disse isto enquanto me sentava numa cadeira  
- Ai, desculpa resmugam, mas tu es tao lento, que se calhar ainda devias estar a porta.  
- Parva  
- Idiota  
- Chega se insultos por favor - disse Gabbe. Ela sinceramente parecia ser o melhor de dois males, que neste caso sou eu e a parva da Arriane.  
- Eu tenho todo o direito a chama-lo de idiota. Eu sabia que era a primeira vez que tu vinhas a um sitio destes, mas o Roland disse que deviamos te deixar fora deste sitio, porque tu nunca tinhas bebido alcool na vida e mais outras razoes para tu hoje nao vires.  
- O que? - perguntou Gabbe olhado para mim, de certo que ela nao iria acreditar o que Arriane tinha dito. - Isso e verdade Roland? - ok pronto ela tinha acreditado nela, mas antes que eu me pudesse defender fui interrompido pela gaja que nos ia servir as bebidas.  
- Boa noite, o que e voces vao querer hoje. Ah, sao voces os dois, o que querem desta vez?

**_Gabbe_**

- Boa noite, o que e voces vao querer hoje. Ah, sao voces os dois, o que querem desta vez? - aparetemente ela conheci-os muito bem, eu digo honestamente que estava um pouco assustada por estar num sitio destes onde a alcool e droga 24 horas por dia, mas tambem e como Arriane disse "tu tambem tens 17 anos, esse e o ano da loucura, tens que aproveitar a vida ao maximo, quem sabe quando podes ter outra chance pra voltar a fazer a mesma escolha.", tambem nao e como se eu nunca tivesse bebido, porque ja tinha, foi so uma vez, mas aquilo soube tao mal que nao voltei a experimentar, o lado bom isso e que fez com que me deixa-se de doer a garganta.  
- Tu sabes muito bem o que eu quero, da-me a vodka e os shots. - disse Arriane  
- O B.I. falso que vos dei esta onde?  
- Huh? - estou estremamente confusa, mesmo que ela os conhece-se acho que nao devia andar a distribuir B.I.s falsos. Mas isso era apenas a minha opiniao.  
- Aqui mesmo fofa. - Arriane disse mostrando o BI dela e do Roland a empregada. - E ja agora, preciso que tambem facas um pra a Gabbe aqui.  
- Gabbe, muito prazer em te conhecer, tenho a certeza que a burra ao teu lado nao te falou de mim.  
- Acho que me recordava disso.  
- Ah, pois foi esqueci-me. Bem, mais vale tarde do que nunca, Annabelle Gabbe, Gabbe a minha irma mais velha Annabelle. Pronto apresentacoes feitas. - ok, agora em parte explica-se porque ela deu o BI falso a Arriane, talvez tambem tivesse dado um ao Roland por ele ser amigo dela ou assim.  
- Tu nunca me disseste que tinhas uma irma.  
- A Arri nao gosta muito de falar sobre mim. Mas mesmo assim e minha irma, eu tenho que fazer todo por ela. - disse Annabelle: cgi/set?id=74366161 , ela parecia ser muito simpatica e eu gostava muito das roupas que ela tinha vestidas. - Agora so preciso ir buscar as vossas bebidas, e daqui a uns dias ja tenho o teu BI, ok Gabbe?  
- Ok, agora vamo-nos sentar ali - a Arriane as vezes irrita-me so por me interromper, mas mesmo assim continuou a gostar dela. Fomo-nos sentar numa mesa mesmo no meio do bar, e eu reparei que nos os tres nao eramos os unicos a beber ilegalmente e que tambem havia poles como num club de strip, que se via muitas vezes na tv. No que e eu me vi manter. Logo Annabelle veio-nos entregar as bebidas (musica: watch?v=uGMMNn0fHZ4), eu fiquei um bom tempo a olhar para a minha, porque Arriane chegou mais ao pe de mim e disse:

_Trick your crank to set the score_  
_Can you take the pain at all?_  
_I try to understand you girl_

- Lembra-te do que eu te disse, tu so 17 anos uma vez na tua vida, e tens que aproveitar a tua vida ao maximo, quem sabe o que pode acontecer amanha, bebe pelo menos um, eu nem sequer vou-te obrigar. Mas pelo menos um va la.

_Glad you got to earn it_  
_Fuck it up and let it go_

- Porque nao. So se vive uma vez na vida. - quando acabei de falar comeca-mos todos a beber. No principio, comecou com uns cinco shots por nos os tres, mas depois comecamos a beber mais e mais, a certo ponto eu e Arriane estavamos a dancar juntas a um pole, e nos deviamos estar a dancar duma forma bem sexy, porque ninguem conseguia tirar os olhos de nos, mas nao estavamos nuas, disso eu tenho a certeza, porque eu olhava sempre para ela e para mim.

_Get your body beat_  
_Let your blood flow_  
_Get your body beat_  
_Let your blood flow_

Eu via toda a gente a olhar para nos, mas e que era mesmo toda a gente, o Roland estava supreendido mas feliz ao mesmo tempo, a Annabelle estava a rir-se nas nossas figuras. Mas tambem quer dizer, se eu fosse ela, eu tambem me rir a ver duas raparigas de 17 anos, podres de bebedas e a dancar como se estivessem num clube de strip, mas sem tirar as roupas, ya eu tambem me ria. E era bue.

_Get your body beat_  
_Let your blood flow_  
_Get your body beat_  
_Let your blood flow_

So gente que eu nao conhecia a ver-me a mim e a minha bf a mostrar-mos os nossos dotes, como se ja fossemos pros no assunto. A meio enquanto dancava deu-me a sensacao de ter visto um rosto familiar. Acho que era Cameron, mas eu tambem estava podre de bebeda, se calhar eu estava a ver coisas, se calhar era apenas um gajo parecido com ele e com uma ruiva ao lado. Mas mesmo se calhar, com a bebedeira que eu tinha ja nem conseguia ver como deve de ser.

_Doesn't matter what you say_  
_Never understood at all_  
_Don't give a fuck what people say_  
_Glad your piece is just for show_  
_Rape it, snake it, don't let go_

A musica parecia nunca mais ter fim, o que para mim nem estava nada mal, e umas empregadas chegaram-se ao palco onde eu e ela estavamos e deram-nos mais shots. Esta sensacao era otima, sem preocupacoes, sem tristeza, sem infelicidade, sem nada que me deita-se abaixo, esta coisa e melhor que a minha vida. Isto o inicio de uma vida melhor para mim, com amigos, muito alcool talvez nem tanto mas algum e com mais qualquer coisa que venha pelo caminho, e viver todos os dias como se eles fossem os ultimos.  
Esta era minha nova vida e eu ia vive-la a grande.

_Get your body beat_  
_Let your blood flow_  
_Get your body beat_  
_Let your blood flow_

- Isto e um espetaculo, deviamos fazer isto todas as semanas. - disse Arriane  
- Claro, porque nao? - e depois vieram servir-nos mais alcool. Eu e Arriane ja estavamos tao habituadas aquilo, que agora parecia que bebiamos aquilo como se fosse agua.  
- Gabrielle! - ouviu chamarem-me, mas a minha vista estava tao desfucanda que eu mal conseguia ver, e entao olhei para a porta do bar, e ai vi quem era. E como se o Dj soubesse que era um mal momento e parou a musica. Eu comecei uma nova vida a alguns minutos e ja ia levar na cabeca por estar num bar, bebada, a mexer-me para todas as pessoas aqui que eu nao conheci tal da manha. Espetaculo.  
- Daniel. - o meu sangue parecia ter gelado quando o vi, e depois so me lembro ver todo preto a minha volta.


	5. I'll Be There For You

**_QUARTO CAPITULO_**  
**_I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU_**  
****  
**_SETEMBRO DIA 15_**  
****  
**_Daniel_**

- Porque será que ela ainda não me telefonou? Será que tá tudo bem com ela? Será que lhe aconteceu qualquer coisa? - estas eram apenas algumas perguntas que me saiam da boca para fora, enquanto falava com Luce. - Isto não é normal dela. Antes quando ela sai com o Miles e a Shelby, já me tinha telefonado há horas.  
- Daniel, tens de te tentar acalmar. Decerteza que ela está bem. Se calhar ficou sem bateria no telemovél, ou então teve de o desligar porque foi ao cinema, ou então...  
- Ou então foi assaltada e perdeu o movél  
- Daniel, tens de tentar ter calma, ela deve estar bem. Se houvesse algum problema ela teria telefonado, ela tem dezassete, a caminho dos dezoito. Ela sabe do que faz.  
- Eu sei disso, mas ela ainda não tem a cabeça no sitio. E pode fazer uma parvoice que lhe podem um pouco mais do que um telefone.  
- Relaxa. Nós as duas partilhamos a mesma idade, eu sei muito bem o que lhe passa pela cabeça. - disse Luce aproximando-se de mim e tocando com as suas mãos na minha cara para a encarar. - Ela deve estar apenas a divertir-se com a Arriane e o Roland. Ela não os vê desde o ano passado é natural que queria passar o máximo de tempo com eles. Tem calma que vai tudo correr bem.  
- Eu sei disso, é apenas dificil deixar de pensar no que lhe pode acontecer de mal. E se alguma coisa lhe acontesse, e eu não estive-se lá. Acho que nunca me perdoaria. - eu detestava preocupar Luce, principalmente nesta altura no oitavo mês, mas eu também tinha que ser realista em relação a Gabbe.  
- Então fazemos assim. Como ainda são 22:42, não fazemos nada e tu tentas relaxar em relação a ela. Se quando passar das 23:50 e ela ainda não estiver em casa - Luce suspirou. - eu telefono a alguém.  
- A quem?  
- Com sorte, não descobres hoje.  
A resposta dela apenas me deixou ainda mais curioso, mas eu recusei-me a pensar nisso. Agora estava mais preocupado com Gabbe. A vida nunca foi fácil, e se ela descobrisse a verdade não sei o que seria da nossa familia.  
- Ei, eu já te disse para não pensares mais nisso.  
- Eu sei desculpa, mas é que este segredo corroi-me por dentro.  
- Aquele da Gabbe e da familia? - passados seis dos nossos quase dez meses juntos, eu tive que contar a Luce o meu segredo de familia e fez-lhe prometer que ela nunca contaria nada a Gabbe. O segredo tambem a corria por dentro, via-se isso cada vez que falava com Gabbe.  
- Sim, eu não sei o fazer se ela o descobrir, quer dizer eu escondi metade da vida dela, de ela própria. E eu conheço-a bastante bem para saber o ela era capaz de fazer.  
- Tenta não pensar nisso agora ok? Decerteza que se ela o tivesse já descoberto, a primeira coisa que ela fazia era vir para casa e confrontar-te em relação a isso.  
- Como tens tanta certeza disso?  
- Porque essa seria a primeira coisa que eu fazia se fosse comigo. E eu também tenho a certeza que ela iria compreender porque lhe escondes-te isso.  
- Espero que tenhas razão.  
- E eu também espero que sim. - Eu amava Lucinda tanto como amava Gabbe, e eu sei que elas podiam ser grandes amigas, se Gabbe a deixa-se tentar compensar o mal que lhe fez no passado. Mas sempre que chegava a casa fechava-se no quarto e só saia a hora de jantar, e mesmo ai era dificil de falar com ela. Ao jantar ela vinha sempre com os auriculares nos ouvidos e a ouvir música aos berros e depois disso voltava para o quarto e só saia de lá na manhã seguinte para tomar o pequeno-almoço. Estava perdido nos meus pensamentos quando a voz de Luce me despertou.  
- Bem, temos até as onze e tal para ela chegar a casa. O que queres fazer até lá? - quando ela me fez a pergunta, olhei-a de alto a baixo e fiz um sorriso irônico, e como se ela soubesse o que eu tinha em mente começou a beijar-me primeiro nos lábios e depois desceu até ao meu pescoço. Depois afastou os seus lábios da minha pele e olhou-me nos olhos.  
- E que tal mover-mos está conversa para o quarto? - quando ela acabou de falar peguei-lhe ao colo e levei-a para o meu quarto, que agora era nosso.

- Vou tomar um duche e já venho, ok? - disse levantado-me da cama. Uma boca queca como está acalmava-me sempre os nervos. Claro eu ainda estava preocupado com a minha irmã, mas agora estava um bocado mais relaxado em relação a isso. Eu tinha que ter confiaça nela, e também tinha que aprender que ela tinha quase dezoito e que já sabia tomar conta de si própria, mesmo que muitas vezes isso parecesse mentira.  
Quando sai da casa-de-banho e devo ter demorado uns bons 10 minutos, vi Luce vestida e com uma cara preocupante, quando eu vi essa cara nunca era bom sinal.  
- O que se passa Luce?  
- São quase duas da manhã, e eu já foi ao quarto da tua irmã e ela ainda não chegou.  
- Mas como é que é possivel serem quase duas da manhã? Nós viemos para ao quarto as 22 e tal, como é que passamos tanto tempo...  
- Nós fizemos sexo duas vezes. Mas quando acabamos a primeira eu adormeci durante um tempo, e tu também deves ter tido adormecido. E algum tempo depois acordas-te para ires buscar água e quando voltas-te fizemo-lo outra vez. E quando acabamos foste tomar duche e eu provei-te para ver as horas, e quando fiz isso sai do quarto e fui a procura dela na casa toda. E não a vi em lado nenhum. - enquanto ela falava, eu ia-me vestindo a pressa e pegar nas primeiras roupas que via.  
- Isso pareceu ter sido minutos, não horas. Já lhe tentas-te telefonar?  
- Tentei. Primeiro do meu, ela não atendeu porque talvez ainda não me tenha perdoando. Mas depois telefonei do teu e nada. - quando acabei de me vestir, sentei-me ao seu lado e abracei-a.  
- Sabes que agora tens de telefonar para aquela pessoa.  
- Eu sei. - disto isto ela pegou no seu telemovél e telefonou para um número. Ao fim de três toques a pessoa atendeu o telefone. Luce pos a chamada em alta-voz para eu também ouvir o que se passava. No barulho de fundo só se ouvia música e pessoas a gritar que queriam ver mais.  
- Tou?  
- Sim, olha Cam, sou eu, a Luce.  
- Ah, olá Lucinda. Como é que vai o pai da tua criança?  
- Eu vou bem, agora responde-me a uma coisa. - falei antes de Luce poder ter tido oportunidade de responder. Eu honestamente não gostava muito de Cameron, e depois do que eu ouvi dizer que ele fazia a Gabbe ainda tinha menos razões para gostar.  
- Não sabia que tinhas a chamada em alta-voz. Eu podia ter sido mais bem educado com ele.  
- Cameron - respondeu uma vozinha de fundo,era uma voz feminina, mas pela forma com se ouvi-a, a dona dessa voz devia estar mesmo ao lado dele.  
- Ok, ok, tem calma com contigo. O que querem vocês os dois no outro lado do movél?  
- Queremos saber se viste a irmã do Daniel  
- Quem?  
- A Gabbe. - este gajo as vezes parecia que se fazia de estúpido só para me irritar.  
- Refrescar-me a memória Daniel  
- Este gajo tá a falar a sério? - perguntei a Luce que como resposta apenas encolheu os ombros. - Pronto, ela era aquela rapariga da tua turma do ano passado. Andavas sempre atrás dela durante os intrevalos. Ela andava com uma rapariga chamada Arriane e...  
- Ah, a loirinha. Sim, eu via. Mais precisamente tou a ve-la agora mesmo.  
- Que queres dizer com isso Cam? - perguntou Luce antes de eu falar.  
- Quer dizer que eu tou num clube que serve álcool a tudo e todos e ela e a sua amiga Arri tão a dançar juntas ao um pole daqueles que ves nos stripclubs. E quando eu digo juntas, eu quero dizer JUNTAS memo. Parece que tão coladas ao pole.  
- O QUE? - eu não fui capaz de manter a calma quando ele respondeu. A minha irmã a dançar com uma amiga como se stripers.  
- Acalma-te elas ainda tem as roupas vestindas, mas por este andar não deve faltar muito para que as comecei a tirar.  
- Cam, porque é que dizes isso? - perguntou Luce enquanto eu tentava manter a calma em relação a dança.  
- Porque cada vez que elas dançam a sempre uns gajos a comprei-lhes mais álcool. E agora estão a dar-lhes mais whisky.  
- Onde é que vocês estão? - perguntei num tom de voz um pouco mais calmo.  
- No cLuB X, a Luce deve saber onde fica e só um concelho de amigo para amigo...  
- Tu mal és meu amigo Cameron.  
- Isso é indiscutivel. - tive que combater quase uma vontade de revirar os olhos. - Devias despachar-te em vez de tas ao telefone comigo - Quando Cameron acabou de dizer isso, eu tirei o telefone das mãos de Luce e desliguei-o. Eu não consegui aturar aquele gajo de maneira nenhuma. Quando desliguei eu e Luce fomos para o meu carro. Quando paramos no semáforo achei que seria melhor começar com Luce, a viagem até ali tinha sido tão silenciosa.  
- Sabes onde fica esse cLuB X?  
- Sim, ia lá raramente, metade do tempo só ia lá beber, mas depois deixei-me disso.  
- Porque engravidaste?  
- Não, porque te conheci, eu não bebo nada de álcool desde que te conheci. E honestamente isso foi uma escolha que até agora nunca me arrependo. Eu amo-te  
- Eu também te amo. - beijei-a, os seus lábios doces, sabiam a cereja. Ela devia ter posto um gloss ou assim. Quando o sinal ficou verde arranquei para o cLuB X, seguindo as direções que Luce me dava. Quando chegamos dentro do clube a primeira coisa que fizemos foi andar a procura de Cameron. Ainda não o tinhamos visto quando uma rapariga ruiva chegou ao pé de nós.  
- Vocês os dois são a Lucinda e o Daniel certo?  
- Sim, e tu és? - perguntou Luce  
- Sou a Lilith, a.k.a a rapariga que estava a falar ao telefone com vocês. Venham vou vós levar ao Cam.  
- Obrigada - disse Luce. Eu queria ficar calado até ver a Gabbe. Eventualmente chegamos ao pé de Cameron que estava encostado a uma parede, que assim que nos viu fez um sorriso irônico e apontou o dedo para o palco, que se via bem no sitio onde nós nos encontravamos. Eu continuava a olhar para Cameron a tentar perceber porque ele tinha um sorriso na cara, quando a voz de Luce me invadiu os ouvidos e fez com que eu olha-se para o palco.  
Quando vi Gabbe a dançar daquela maneira, fiquei estupefato. Eu não sabia como reagir. Uma pessoa nunca espera encontrar a irmã a dançar duma maneira provocadora com uma amiga ao lado, e igualmente bebedas.  
- Eu disse-te que a tinha visto. - disse Cameron desfiando o olhar de Gabbe e de Arriane. - Eu sempre soube que ela "especial" desde o momento em que lhe pos a vista em cima. - quando ele disse isso, eu dirigi-me a ele, peguei-lhe pela gola da camisa e empurrei-o contra a parede. No braço livre senti-a Luce a agarra-lo para eu solta-lo.  
- Daniel, alcama-te. Lembra-te que viemos aqui buscar a Gabbe. Tratas do Cam noutra altura.  
- Pois é meu, acalma-te. Só porque não sabes controlar a tua irmã, não quer dizer que a culpa seja minha.  
- Tu tás mesmo a pedi-las. - respondi empurrando-o ainda mais contra a parede.  
- Cameron chega. Já basta o rapaz ver a irmã naquele estando e tu ainda fazes pior. - para nossa supresa foi Lilith que falou.  
- Tá bem, eu calo-me. Assim que ele me largar.  
- Daniel. Por favor. - Só as doces palavras de Luce me fizeram acalmar. Ela tinha um enfeito em mim que muitas pessoas talvez não compreendessem.  
- Muito bem, meu. Agora, já pensaste como vais tirar dali a tua mana?  
- Eu nem sei como me meter entre está gente toda para chegar ao palco, quanto mais tira-la de lá. - respondi a Cameron, ele as vezes podia ser um grande filho da mãe. Mas ele também sabia, metade das vezes, ser um bom amigo.  
- E tendo em conta ao número de pessoas que a tão ver, eles nunca te vão sair daqui com ela. - disse Luce  
- Talvez acha uma maneira de a tirares do palco sem seres odiando por todos cá dentro. - disse Lilith que quando falou olhamos todos para ela  
- Que maneira fofa? - perguntou Cameron  
- Bem, talvez, se ela por exemplo cai-se ou desmaia-se no palco, tu como irmão dela tinhas de a ir buscar. E nesse caso as pessoas são obrigadas a deixarem-te passar para o palco. - respondeu Lilith enquanto olhava para Gabbe  
- Essa ideia por acaso não é nada má. Talvez devessemos tentar. - disse Luce  
- Ok, esperem ai que eu vou aquecer. - disse Cameron, eu acho que ia ser nada bom querer saber o que ele ia fazer, mas mesmo assim tinha que perguntar  
- O que é que ele tá a fazer? - perguntei a Lilith  
- Eu também não sei. - respondeu Lilith. Luce estava ao meu lado calada a espera de ver o que ele ia fazer. Tal como eu e Lilith, Luce também não sabia qual era a ideia dele.  
- Ok, tou pronto. Um beijinho de boa sorte. - pediu Cameron a Lilith que o deu na cara, e que depois voltou a cruzar os braços e virou-se para o palco, eu e Luce seguimos os exemplo e também nos viramos para Gabbe.  
- Gabrielle! - Cameron gritou, o que chamou a atenção de Gabbe para nós. Eu senti os olhos azuis nos meus e depois ela parou de dançar e virou-se para a minha direção.  
- Daniel. - ela gritou quando viu que era mesmo eu, e não apenas imaginação dela. O Dj parou a música quando ouviu Gabbe a gritar.  
- Isto foi um pouco a filme dramático, não acham? - perguntou Cameron enquanto bebia da garrafa que tinha na mão. Mal ele acabou de falar Gabbe desmaiou no palco. Nós os quatro vomos até ao palco onde se encontrava Arriane de joelhos ao lado de Gabbe.  
- O Meu Deus! Ela está bem?O Meu Deus! - dizia Arriane tentando controlar as lágrimas que lhe caiam dos seus olhos.  
- Ela vai ficar bem, só precisa de ir para casa e descansar. Amanhã já deve estar melhor. - respondi com sinceridade a rapariga. Vi nos olhos dela, que ela nunca queria que acontecessem alguma coisa de mal a Gabbe. - Eu vou leva-la para casa.  
- Ok, obrigado - disse saido do palco e indo ter com uma bartender e um rapaz. Eu ia pegar em Gabbe quando Cameron me agarrou no braço direito o que me fez encara-lo.  
- Deixa que eu levou-a. Tu toma conta da tua mulher. - disse ele. Cameron sabia não ser um total imbecil quando queria, olhei para Lilith que assentiu, e que mostrava que não se importava que o namorado pega-se na minha irmã. Como ambos aprovavão da decisão eu fui ter com Luce e levei-a, a Cameron e a Lilith até ao meu carro. Primeiro abri a porta a Luce, e depois a Cameron para ele deitar a Gabbe no banco de atrás e Lilith encostanda a porta do clube a espera de Cameron.  
Enquanto ajudava Luce no carro, reparei que Cameron estava a por um papel dentro da camisa de Gabbe. Eu podia ter-lhe batido por isso, mas assim que acabou de por o papel e ajeitar a camisa dela olhou para mim com olhar decisivo, por isso mesmo que eu lhe batesse, o papel ia continuar na camisa de Gabbe. Eu duvido que Lilith tivesse visto o ele tinha acabado de fazer.  
- Bem meu, foi uma boa festa, mas tá na altura de seguir-mos caminhos diferentes. Lucinda vemo-nos na escola, Daniel vemo-nos por ai, e Lilith vamos para casa. - disse Cameron, quando ele falou para mim tinha o mesmo olhar que quando pos a folha em Gabbe, e esse olhar era para eu não contar nada a Luce e que ele também não ia contar a Lilith.  
- Adeus Cameron. - respondi a ele, enquanto Luce apenas acenou adeus. A viagem de volta a casa foi silênciosa, eu conseguia ver que Luce estava com sono e que a primeira coisa que queria fazer era ir dormir quando chega-se a casa.  
Eu queria saber o que o papel que Cameron derá a Gabbe dizia, mas a única forma de o descobrir era mexer-lhe na camisa até o papel cair e Gabbe poderia ou não acordar, mas eu também queria que ela dormisse. Eu também sabia bem o suficiente que quando ela visse o papel não me ia dizer o que estava lá escrito. Mas isso era o menor dos meus problemas agora.


End file.
